The invention relates to digital television systems, particularly to subscriber video conferencing with conventional programming.
Digital television (DTV) attributes have been standardized by industry (e.g., Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) and government (U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC)). Such DTV standards, which provide enhanced multimedia quality, as well as interactive data services, are hereby incorporated by reference. Generally, however, DTV specifications contemplate program delivery to various receiver units, but not necessarily communication between receiver units. Accordingly, there may be need for conferencing between units receiving digital system programming.
The invention resides in digital television system configured for subscriber conference overlay during program delivery. Billing and advertisement may be personalized according to actual program viewing and/or conferencing activity by DTV receiver. Receiver unit includes media input/output device for multi-user conferencing. Subscribers may be added or removed during programming.